kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CielPhantomhive99
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grell Sutcliff page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's policies. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. If you don't know where to start, visit the Community Portal. It has an outline of the site and useful links. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 21:12, February 21, 2012 Re:Infobox Hey there! (When you leave a message on someone's talk page, be sure to write a header and sign your name xD) Haha, oh let's see. I guess there are different types of infobox so I dunno which one you want specifically. What kind of infobox do you want and what do you plan to use it for? Haha I'm slow on this, aren't I? Well if ya wanna an info box to express your interests and info, i think the Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Character Template (Standard) info box will be the best option. All ya hafta do is to copy and paste the template usage over your profile and add whatever info you want. Sucks but we only have infoboxes here specifically about kuro like the chapters or episodes info box. We have no info box exclusively made for users. Haha. I guess you can create your own infobox but I dunno how to do that xD You're going to hafta ask the admins about that. Hi Hi there! ...Are you a male or a female? Just asking. Also, join the chat, please? ChangingGuy 19:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ... I am not saying "I'm Grell", that's just what people call me. ChangingGuy 19:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Shinku edit war Hello, I'm Serene, the one who's been undoing your edits to Shinku. I figure we should discuss this without an edit war. =) The two sets of lyrics are virtually identical. They just have a some differences in spellings, enters, and things like using "CINEMATIC RECORD" instead of "shinematikku rekoodo". It's unnecessary to reference lyrics because, as you said, most can be found many places. Every translation and transliteration will be different. I just prefer the lyrics that were originally there since they seem more professional/uniform and I know specifically who did the transliteration and I trust their skills. But if you insist on the second set, I won't press the issue. Also, you shouldn't leave messages on article pages. They should be left on the article's talk page, or if it's between another user, then on user talk pages. =) SereneChaos 22:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, feel free to change them back. Technically, if you want full romanji then DEATH should be "desu" and lady should be something like "redi" since everything that's written in caps is engrish, including DEATH and lady. Don't worry, I'm not upset. =) SereneChaos 03:02, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hi there, CielPhantomhive99. I've been seeing you on the wiki activity lately. Thank you for all your help. (Although I do have a question on why you deleted Doggy's message on your talk page here.) But anyway, I was thinking that you should have a nickname cuz I dunno what to call you xD I can't call ya Ciel cuz there's already another Ciel user here with a bad reputation. Phantom can't work cuz we already got a Phantom here. Meh, not hive cuz Bugs live in one xD I dunno if I should call ya 99 lmao. So how should I refer to you? Oh btw, you can just call me Lau. xD Lol, how about Ci-Ci? Like the pizza place, Ci-Ci's Pizza... xD Sorry, couldnt resist. ZOMG good idea! Ci-Ci sounds like CC, who is from Code Geass, which is aweshum :D 07:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok it's decided without you having to say anything, Ci-Ci! I like the name xD oh btw I finished code geass a while back and it was supah epic! Aw you don't like Ci-Ci or any of these? Dx I don't wanna call you Grell cuz we already have another user here named Grell who also has a bad reputation... So I hafta stick with CielPhantomhive99? Aww... No there was like many other Grells before you, trust me. And you don't see them around cuz all they do is go on chat -_- And btw, can you make a header every time you leave a message on someone's talk page so it'll be easier to track? If you're just responding to the same topic, just edit the same header. Thanks xD Hola Hey, long time no talk. Anyhoo, I just wanna ask you can you not change Grell's quote from 'Death!' to 'Kore Demo Shitsuji Death!'. Basically, this wiki is mostly English, so yeah, we translate the Japanese language to English. Just leave it as 'Death!', and it'll be fine. Thanks. Death is his quote. It is shown on the most recent chap of him saying it: here and also on the cover of Chapter 56. Second of all, if you had wanted to put the butler to the death/something with butler and death quote thingy, don't do it in Japanese ever. Can you also cite the source for the 'I am a butler to die for', yadda yadda, 'cuz I think that's one of his quotes in the quotes section, and I need a ref for that. I've seen it. It says "A big guilt trip of death", not Kore Demo Shitsuji Death or whatever. And he only said guilt trip of death while referring to the Bizarre Dolls. The quote that pops out is "Death" in general. He likes to refer to "Death" and not particularly himself. That's shown in the cover, too. Sorry but in general, for both the actual manga and the manga translations online, Death should be more preferable to use. I mean be honest how many times have Grell repeated butler and death in the same sentence? I thought it was a one or two time thing where he puns Sebastian and the fact that he is a demon and a butler. And no matter what you say we still cannot use a Japanese translation. It has to stay in English. And you're nice, too, but you sound a bit patronizing here.